Condensing units, such as those used in central air conditioning and heat pump installations, are generally installed on equipment pads. Such equipment pads have previously been made of pre-cast concrete and lightweight foam/concrete composites. More recently, as plastics have improved they have become a popular choice due to their low price, ease of handling, light weight, and cleanliness.
Condensing units are frequently elevated above the equipment pad using risers to increase airflow and prevent obstruction due to things such as snow/ice and landscaping materials. A variety of objects are frequently used as risers, including lumber, cap stones, cinder blocks, and plastic cones or cylinders. The risers often appear unattractive and unstable to the average consumer. Additionally, the average installer can have difficulty placing a unit on four independent risers with mastic on top to hold the unit in place. Moreover, the need for separate risers increases not only the material cost of an installed condensing unit, but also the time and labor costs for sourcing, carrying, and installing the risers.
Accordingly, there is a desire for an equipment pad that includes a riser that adequately and safely supports a condensing unit. There also is a need for an equipment pad that includes a riser that may be easily shipped and stored.